BTFF Must Die
BTFF Must Die is a video game for all BTFF series. It is based on Nitrome Must Die by Nitrome. Summary Two people who hate Ben 10 and BTFF invade BTFF Towers with guns, and want to destroy it. But first they must pass all 100 floors who are now infested with BTFF series characters. Start Cutscene Person 1 and Person 2 are zapping between channels on the TV. They pass to BTFF Channel. (Person 1): Oh man, I hate Ben 10. I can't believe they made a whole channel for it! (Person 2): YEAH. (Person 1): Someone shoud take them off TV for good. (Person 2): Maybe we should? I have enough weapons. (Person 1): Let's go there now. They both went out of their house, and rided on a bicycle. They rode to a tower named BTFF Studios. They went in, and lasers are heard. Meanwhile, up in floor 100, Omi, Rocketslug, Bink, Roads, Brian, UH and ET look at scurity cams. (UH): AHH! They are destroying the towers! (Roads): Someone should stop them. (ET): They're armed, cops won't stop them. Those weapons are powerful enough. (Omi): Guys! I have a great invention! Omi pushed a machine with a pipe connected to eat. (Omi): All our BTFF show characters will come to life with this invention. (presses button on the machine) Out of the machine came some Forestfire creatures. (Roads): That'll stop them. The Forestfires went away, and the game starts. Playable Characters *Person #1 (GIMME AN IDEA HOW WILL HE LOOK) *Person #2 (HIM TOO) Series #Simien 10 #Den -10 #Plumbers #The Omni-Knights #Len 10 #THE RANDOM ALIEN MOVIE #Ben 10: Stupidity Force #Jake 13 #Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX #Omni-Spore #Ben 10: Master Weaponry #Ben 10: De-Evolution #Toxic Rain #Ben 10: Omnifinity #Remember Celestial? #The Random Wars #Brian 10 #Stan 18 #Random 10 #Noah 10 #Evan Billion #Star of a New Hero #Sem 2.10 #Omni-World #Shade 10: Evolutions #Joe 50 (only Ultimate Random Fusion) #Question For Ben 10 #MOAR SUNE Want your series in? TELL IN THE COMMENTS! Levels World 1 #Enemies: Forestfires #Enemies: Spherodroids #Enemies: Anukes #Enemies: Crushtaceans #Miniboss level: Whirlwind #Enemies: Papiros #Enemies: Decibels #Enemies: Lianses #Enemies: Icecubes #Boss level: Kulta World 2 #Enemies: Meatblasts #Enemies: Killgax's Drones #Enemies: REOs #Enemies: Poops #Miniboss: Viking Waylighter #Enemies: Cheesies #Enemies: Food Knights (Meatworthies, Breadwards, and Foodeveres) #Enemies: Moustachios #Enemies: Theme Songs #Boss: Ultimate Rnd hypnotised by Lemmy the Hypnoduck World 3 #Enemies: Tortor Cult Troconneuse #Enemies: Dimensionals #Enemies: Tip Tops #Enemies: Fire Lizards #Miniboss: Ipnotizzare #Enemies: Fistfights #Enemies: Bonfires #Enemies: Croxyri #Enemies: Zaviers #Boss: Rex and Ren Mallory World 4 #Enemies: The Percolating Coffee Guys #Enemies: Furies #Enemies: Eks #Enemies: 20 Minutes #Mini-boss: Ultimate Random Fusion #Enemies: Dittos #Enemies: Hurrichains #Enemies: Amazing ChamAlien #Enemies: Brainstorms #Boss: Huge Upchuck World 5 #Enemies: Man of Many Puzzles #Enemies: Feet Balleds (fly around randomly in the game) #Enemies: Rockets #Enemies: Speedstars #Miniboss: Clawnormous #Enemies: Farts #Enemies: Spirit Pincer #Enemies: Cannonmen #Enemies: Heartstones #Boss: Giant Reflector #MOAR SOON Weapons *Normal Gun *Machine Gun *Mini Gun *Pistol *Shotgun *Sound Disk Gun (Decibel) *Pyrology Flamethrower *Terrageonian Gun (Drillbit) *Portal gun (Dark Hole) *Axe (BTMW) *Alien Hammer (BTMW) *Blast's Sledgehammer *ANY IDEAS? TELL IN THE COMMENTS! Category:Video Games